Stargate Atlantis: Earth Under Siege: Armageddon
by sesshomaru15
Summary: Pre "Enemy at the Gate", post "Vegas". With the help of the extinct Asgard, the Wraith are finally able to reach Earth. Atlantis's inhabitants are captured and taken to a remote planet to fight for their lives while 9180 vessels swarm the Milky Way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**

_**Stargate Atlantis**_

_**Earth Under Siege: Armageddon**_

**_Prologue_**

**M35-117, Pegasus Galaxy  
****November 20, 2008 9:47 p.m.**

Ominous clouds swathed the sky, unleashing a violent tempest that churned the ocean into a frothing frenzy. Jagged branches of lightning relentlessly speared the roiling surface while gale-force winds hurled spray upward to mingle with the hammering icy rain. Peals of deafening thunder rent the air, their echoes creating a perpetual growl. Behind its protective shield, the Ancient city of Atlantis remained unaffected by the storm.

Suddenly, chaos erupted as a brilliant bolt of energy impacted the invisible barrier, momentarily overloaded the emitters, and grazed the looming operations tower. Power fluctuated slightly before stabilizing, the strategically placed lightning rods diverting the lethal current to the water. The shield was being raised when five shafts of electricity struck the city's control room simultaneously. Arcs of crackling energy engulfed the spire, leaping to adjacent areas of Atlantis. In less than a minute, all power was disrupted, plunging the floating metropolis into complete darkness-at the exact moment a hyperspace window was opened and a vessel emerged that would have sent technicians scurrying had the deep-space sensors been online.

"Commander, scans are revealing that Atlantis has experienced wide-spread outages," a Wraith announced, reading data streaming on a screen near his console. Additional information was presented via the telepathic link he and the Hive ship shared. "Their shield is down along with weapons, communications, and sensors. Pockets of minimal power are scattered across the city, centering on the operations tower." He shifted his attention to his superior, who was standing motionless in the middle of the bridge. "What are your orders?"

"Transmit the message I recorded earlier," Todd replied, slitted yellow eyes scanning a display depicting surrounding space, searching for any indications of other ships. A series of beeps confirmed that his order had been followed. Five minutes went by without a response, forcing the Wraith commander to make a critical decision. "Plot a route to the mainland, thrusters at full. Remain three kilometers off the city's perimeter in case they fail to receive our communique as we pass them."

"Yes, Commander." The Wraith on the starboard side of the bridge shut his eyes, mentally edging the massive Hive ship into M35-117's turbulent atmosphere, occasionally firing the thrusters to level it. Slowly, it descended toward the surface, flickers of lightning illuminating it against the seething sky.

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy  
November 20, 2008 9:59 p.m.**

"Swearing isn't going to accomplish anything, Rodney. Besides, what could happen that hasn't already? A meteor shower?"

Annoyed, Rodney McKay cast a glare in Radek Zelenka's direction, fingers drumming impatiently next to his laptop. Every code he had entered in hopes of restoring even partial power had encountered a dead end. Determined, the Canadian chief scientist typed a string of numbers to be greeted with the same previous result: an error message. "It's no use, the entire grid's gone bonkers, including the grounding stations which had taken a beating during our little jaunt across the cosmos. Those lightning blasts shorted circuits all over the city to the point where our puny generators are scarcely enough to light the corridors. We have one of two viable options. Either we manually reboot the system and pray another fork doesn't connect, or we can wait until morning. Personally, I say we chance it. Right now, Atlantis is basically a giant metal object bobbing-" A shrill scream interrupted McKay's speech. Heart pounding, he whipped his neck to glimpse a woman frozen in front of the conference room, wildly gesturing beyond the rain-streaked windows. Narrowing his eyes, the Canadian looked into the gloom, but could not see what had spooked her. "I must be blind 'cause I-Holy Mother of God!"

"Indeed," Zelenka agreed, studying the spectacle gliding past the gate room's tall panes of glass and tapping his earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard, please have your team report to the operations tower ASAP. You're going to want to witness this." Silence gripped the control room, gazes locked on the Hive ship, its organic hull studded with dots of white, barely two miles away. Ignoring McKay's panicked pacing, the Czech scientist hooked his own computer into the communications console. Accessing its database, he noticed a blinking icon simply titled ATLANTIS in Ancient text. Zelenka grabbed his colleague's arm just as Colonel John Sheppard appeared, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex on his heels. Bringing up the rear was Atlantis's panting expedition leader, Richard Woolsey. Calmly, the Czech indicated the file, then pointed to the Wraith vessel outside. The colonel nodded tersely and he moved to double-click the icon. Threads of electricity abruptly shot from the control room's dozen active consoles, driving technicians to seek safety. One strand wrapped around the laptop and fused its components, filling the air with the scent of melted insulation.

"I can only think of one Wraith who'd chance transmitting a message in this lousy weather," Woolsey remarked, casting Teyla a cursory glance, her nod confirming his suspicions. Swiftly intercepting a squad of armed Marines, he lifted a hand to halt them. "Hang on, boys. Major Lorne, kindly inform the other teams to leave Todd's ship alone. I want you to take a jumper to the mainland and escort him back here. Oh, and no unfortunate 'accidents'." Terminating the link, the expedition leader pivoted to regard the charred computer meaningfully. McKay understood and shook his head, expression impassive. "Guess we have to wait and see what he was trying to tell us."

"It'd better be good," Ronon said darkly, checking the charge on his holstered blaster. Sheppard mimicked him, sliding a fresh ammo clip into his service pistol. Time crawled by, an oppressive atmosphere cloaking the room. Nervous, McKay fiddled with the Stargate's DHD, absently pressing buttons until Teyla gently stopped him, both of whom the former Satedan Runner paid scant attention. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ronon abandoned leaning against the wall, brown eyes fixed on an approaching group of people. Advancing, he stuck his face defiantly in Todd's, arms folded. "We lost your message so why don't you enlighten us?"

Acting as though no one was addressing him, the Wraith commander tossed an oval device to McKay. Startled, the Canadian clumsily caught it, marveling at its heaviness. Brow furrowed, he touched various points, nearly dropping it when a section snapped aside to uncover a pattern of sunken holes. Todd retrieved the object, went to the deep-space sensors, and inserted it into a slot on its back. Flickering once, the monitor came to life, showing a split-screen of Atlantis and a four light-year sphere around M35-117 that had been scanned by orbiting sensors. "During a recent culling, we discovered unexplainable energy signatures emanating from the planet's surface. Naturally, I dispatched Darts and ground soldiers to search for any concealed weapons the natives were harboring. Upon returning, they bore devices that my scientists determined to be scaled down versions of Ancient ZPMs." Placing six more objects on the console, Todd surveyed the monitor before him intently. "Can you increase the overall range of your sensors? I advise you do so, though I fear you will be limited on what you see."

"Okay," McKay said, reaching past the Wraith commander-blanking out the images crowding his mind-and tapped the LCD screen, extending the sensors' distance. "Going to the maximum of nine light-years...What the _hell_?" Total quiet dominated the control room, all gazes riveted on the monitor. A particularly loud crack of thunder sounded above them, jolting everyone back to reality. Rattled, the chief scientist made the sensors ignite their small thrusters to move from the planet, swallowing as ruby dots continued to swell on the picture's upper right-hand corner, accompanied by lines of data. "Preliminary estimates indicate _four hundred _ships, not counting those beyond scanning range. We're talking the number of vessels used in the Ancient/Wraith war ten thousand years ago, right where the Intergalactic Gate Bridge was." Chalk-white, McKay looked at Woolsey. "It's an invasion force...to Earth."

"My office, _now_," the expedition leader grated chillingly, turning to stride toward his glass-walled office, the others trailing him. Locking the door, he rounded on Todd, face diffused with blood. "How long were you going to keep this to yourself, Todd? Days, weeks, _months_? Or perhaps a _year _from now, when you waltz here, saying, 'By the way, Earth's been added to our list of feeding grounds'?" Expression so furious that Sheppard half-expected him to shove the Wraith commander in the chest, Woolsey stalked to his desk, arms laced tightly, glower raking those present. "All right, I've got an idea. Dr. McKay, go activate the Stargate and dial SGC. Tell General Landry the situation so he has ample time to construct _some_ type of fleet, even if it means contacting Earth's allies. _Assuming_, of course, that it hasn't been conquered already."

"Warning your people will make little difference," Todd said, his tone halting McKay with a hand on the office's glass door. "No matter how many vessels you gather, the Wraith armada will severely outmatch you. Almost ten thousand ships-both Hives and Cruisers-are preparing to assault your planet." Woolsey choked, stunned by the sheer numbers. "Some of my fellow commanders have grown...suspicious toward me as of late, which is why I did not come to you sooner. The odds are not in our favor, but I felt obliged to give you as much notice as possible."

Beside Ronon, Teyla stiffened at the same moment the Wraith commander hissed, her stare unfocused. "Five-no,_ six_-Hives have exited hyperspace, on a direct course for the planet." In the control room, technicians scrambled frantically, windmilling their arms. The Athosian woman followed Sheppard from Woolsey's pristine office, across the catwalk, and into the raging storm relentlessly lashing Atlantis. "Look, over there!" Six pairs of eyes squinted against the biting rain to glimpse a set of weapons fire-one from the clouds, the other below the horizon. A large blossom of light colored the sky, quickly extinguished. Experiencing a twang of sympathy, Teyla silently bowed her head.

"Guess you can't get a break, huh?" Sheppard shouted, black hair plastered to his scalp. "That's, what, two Hives in three-" McKay's wild yell snapped the colonel's neck around, jaw going slack, the sentence dying on his lips. _Jesus Christ! Radek, hurry up and raise the friggin' shield, man!_ Seemingly in response to his thought, the familiar, comforting dome began to materialize, though it did not hide the threat bearing down on them.

Hugging the foaming waves, five Wraith Hives approached the Ancient city in a V formation. One ascended steeply, positioning itself above the operations tower while the rest surrounded Atlantis. Military and civilian personnel flocked onto neighboring balconies, knowing there was nothing they could do, yet were compelled to watch their adversaries advance. Despite the cacophony of thunder, the vessels' powerful sublight engines reverberated in the air.

Todd scrutinized the craft hovering aloft the tapering spire, brow furrowed. "Never have I seen the Wraith maneuver in this manner." A port opened on the Hive's bottom, big enough to admit a trio of jumpers flying close to one another. Suddenly, a brilliant beam lanced down, entirely swallowing the tower and spreading throughout Atlantis, transforming it into a glowing structure. A minute passed before the ray was doused, leaving the city's residents-along with Todd-baffled. Faint shimmering drew everyone's attention to the fact that the shield was collapsing, dropping to the ocean.

"Oh, great," McKay groaned, wringing his dripping hands. "Perfect, now the Wraith have a damn neutralizing device of some sort. Those mini-ZPMs Todd brought us? Completely useless, their circuitry suppressed for God knows how long. We are sitting ducks just waiting for them to make the next move, which would be in the in the shape of DARTS! You guys stay out here if you want, I'm gonna-Son of a _bitch_!" Violently, the Canadian beat on the revolving doors, to no avail. Pivoting, he latched his eyes on the Wraith Hive and its swarm of tiny Darts scarcely a half-mile from Atlantis. "Hate to spoil the fun, folks, but we're royally screwed. Better pray to the Big Man upstairs, even if you don't believe in Him."

"Don't chicken out on us, Rodney," Sheppard said, ears ringing as the sleek pointed ships whined around them, numbers well into the hundreds. "Why aren't they scooping people with their culling beams? They hoping we'll run up a white flag or something? Hang on, company's a-comin', twelve o'clock." Knifing toward the group was a cluster of Darts, their sharp angles accentuated by a strobe of lightning. "Least we can go out shooting." Freeing his pistol, the colonel adopted a fighting stance, Ronon copying him.

"Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, get rid of those," Woolsey demanded, meeting their incredulous glances unflinchingly. Seeing that he was serious, they flung their weapons over the railing to plunge into the water. "You didn't need to do _that_. Anyway, I think they found what they were searching for, because they're retreating." Engines screaming, the small craft were indeed withdrawing to the motionless Hives. Trembling, Atlantis's expedition leader expelled a held breath and turned, glasses rain-splattered. "Maybe they're a part of Todd's alliance, who've-" His words were interrupted when two Darts, their trajectories masked by the thrum of the massive vessels, hurled overhead, culling beams depositing a dozen Wraith on either end of the balcony. "I could be wrong."

A male Wraith analyzed his cornered quarry while drones blocked all revenues of escape. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Todd, mouth twisted in a feral snarl. "So, traitor, the human city is where you slunk, is it? Very well, you and your 'friends' will be spending the next few days together. First, we must secure what we set out to claim ten millennia ago: Atlantis." Pressing a button on his wrist, he summoned the Darts of the six Hives, even the one in orbit. Catching Mckay's gaze, the Wraith flashed a dangerous grin, revealing fangs. "The invasion of your planet is about to commence."

"Earth'll never surrender to the Wraith," Sheppard said hotly, aware that silvery bands were combing the city amid terrified cries. "Somehow, they'll drive you back to the Pegasus Galaxy for good." Laughing cruelly, the Wraith shook his head as the broad culling beams swept the length of the balcony, storing them in their buffers until they were to be rematerialized. Quickly, Atlantis's population diminished, no one certain of their fate.

In less than ten minutes, the Hives lumbered into the clouds laden with the Ancient city's four hundred inhabitants. Once beyond M35-117's atmosphere, they opened hyperspace windows and blazed for a predetermined location.

**Former site of the Intergalactic Gate Bridge, Pegasus Galaxy  
November 20, 2008 10:24 p.m.**

Nearly ninety-five hundred vessels dominated a region of space extending one hundred light-years in every direction, clumped in nine separate groups. Deep within the bowels of each craft was an adapted Asgard wormhole drive tied directly into their engines, allowing them to traverse 700,000 light-years in a single jump.

At an order conveyed through the Wraiths' telepathic network, wormhole conduits appeared, creating a rippling wall of blue. Gliding forward simultaneously, the armada vanished into the shimmering event horizon. When the final Cruiser had been engulfed, it shrank from existence, leaving an expanse of twinkling stars.

The invasion of Earth was under way after three long years.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.**

**Chapter One**

**Edge of the Kuiper Belt, Milky Way Galaxy  
November 22, 2008 2:21 p.m.**

"The armada is converging in the asteroid belt, my Queen."

"Deploy the Darts," rasped the raven-haired Wraith female, her gold eyes gleaming. "Have them clear a path wide enough to admit the ships, concentrating on the larger rocks." On the Hive's organic screen, droves of Darts from each fleet's lead vessel penetrated the Kuiper Belt, destroying asteroids that posed a threat to the armada. Plowing behind them at full sublight, the thousands of immense draft pulverized tumbling moderate-sized rocks on their armored hulls. Two minutes later, they arrived around Pluto, maintaining their chevron configurations.

"My Queen, the first wave is reporting ready," a Wraith declared, his console wreathed in shadow. "Requesting permission to begin the attack run." Getting an answering nod, he relayed the order, fairly staggered by the eagerness oscillating through the mind-link. Covertly, the Wraith glanced about the bridge to notice others were experiencing similar discomfort. Blocking the pressure in his head, he nudged the Hive ship onward, guiding the throng of vessels on a course for the unsuspecting human planet: Earth.

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory  
Pasadena, California  
November 22, 2008 2:33 p.m.**

Yawning hugely despite the four cups of coffee he had consumed during lunch, Zack Cieszynski clicked the file that the Hubble Space Telescope had sent via satellite. As the attached picture downloaded, he checked his cell phone: 2:36. _Good,_ he thought. _Five more hours, then I can go home and crash for the night._ His computer chirped, gaining his attention-only to gape in amazement, his tiredness fleeing. _What the _fuck? Snatching his station's built-in phone, Cieszynski dialed a number. "Dr. Vasquez, please...Oh, he's attending a meeting?...Well, inform him I've got the answer to the question as to whether or not life exists elsewhere in the universe." Replacing the receiver, he fed the image to the monitor occupying the room's front wall, conscious of the decrease in conversations.

Centered on the screen was the former planet, Pluto, flanked on either side by a collection of alien ships. It was impossible to determine how many there actually were, given their extensive range, though it was evident they were colossal. Scattered around them glinted much smaller vessels, barely discernable against the void of space.

"This some kinda joke, Zack?"

Alex Vasquez's caustic voice made Cieszynski jump. Peering over his shoulder, he saw the director behind him, features radiating his skepticism. "No, sir, this came straight from the telescope, routine as usual. What I can't get is how the hell they showed up so fast, since they weren't there four hours ago." He rubbed his chin absently. "Must've been hiding in the Kuiper Belt, biding their sweet old time."

"Uh, sir?" Two rows in front of them, a technician in his mid-thirties turned, hand pressed to the headphones covering his ears. "I'm picking up a low frequency disturbance between Hubble and-" Yelping, he wrenched off the piece of equipment as the room's recessed speakers issued a burst of static. Bands of interference rolled across the monitor, distorting the image. Gradually, it coalesced into a scene that paralyzed everyone with terror.

Displayed on the wall was a creature right out of Cieszynski's childhood nightmares. Slitted eyes blazed from a bronze face framed by flowing black hair. All evidence leaned toward human except for the mouth of needle-like teeth and the strange slits on its cheeks. Lurking in the corners were additional aliens, their gazes luminous in the dim lighting. Vasquez dropped woodenly into the chair beside Cieszynski, who barely acknowledged the director's presence. To his surprise, the creature proceeded to speak in a voice that was unmistakably female.

"Humans of Earth, your foolish expedition to the Ancient city of Atlantis has resulted in the premature awakening of countless Wraith across the Pegasus Galaxy. Our feeding grounds had not yet recovered from the grueling war ten thousand years ago. Upon discovering your planet's population, we began preparations to invade you. Yet one problem arose: how to bridge the vast distance between galaxies. A vanquished race provided us with the answer, and here we are." Waving her taloned hand, the Wraith beckoned one of the silent males-at least, Cieszynski _thought_ they were male-forward. "My commander shall now demonstrate our inherited abilities."

"Bring the Athosian," the commander rumbled, his-along with the female's-tones resembling those of someone who had their voice garbled to disguise their identity. Three masked aliens hauled a viciously struggling man into view, then left the screen. Circling the Athosian, the Wraith halted suddenly, staring steadily. Howling in agony, his victim sank to the floor, hands clutching his head. Reaching out, he traced a nail down the man's neck and splayed his palm on his chest. A second, louder scream tore from the Athosian as his body began to shrivel. In less than a minute, all that remained was a lifeless husk. Withdrawing his bloodied hand, the alien commander faced the video pickup, teeth bared in a smile. "Enjoy your last four hours of freedom, for they will soon be a lost memory, as you and the other planets of this galaxy shall discover." The vessel's interior was replaced by the satellite picture.

"So much for the "we come in peace, take me to your leader' mumbo jumbo," Vasquez said, vigorously rubbing his arms to ease the goosebumps. He paced in agitation, running his fingers through his curly hair. "All right, folks, here's what I want done. Copy the image and the message, then send 'em to all major news stations. I'll appraise the President of our predicament. Let's move our asses while we still can." Maneuvering between the cramped consoles, the director entered his office and secured the door, forming his speech mentally. Grabbing his desk's phone, he called an extension that would bypass White House security. On the third ring a man answered gruffly. "Yes, Mr. President? This is Director Alex Vasquez over in NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory. We've got a slight-"

"Don't bother, I already know about the Wraith," the President, Greg Sulivan, interrupted, sounding tense. "Have for more than three years, in fact. Look, Alex, I don't have time to go into detail, but suffice it to say that there's a military installation dedicated to this sort of thing. Tell you what, I'll ship a plane to Pasadena that'll shuttle you to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado. Make sure you have your ID and be at the airport in forty-five minutes."

Vasquez hung up the phone, cold sweat dotting his brow. Shrugging into his jacket, he pocketed his identification card and car keys, wondering what awaited him in Colorado. Flipping off the lights, the director exited the building, pausing only to reiterate his instructions.

**163,117.5 miles from Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
November 22, 2008 4:36 p.m.**

As the first Wraith fleet coasted past Saturn, its pattern changed minutely. Fifteen Hive ships, including that of the Queen who contacted Earth, shuffled ahead of the main task force, congregating into a smaller V. They possessed the neutralizing devices which would ultimately overpower their target. Pulsing blue weapons fire lanced toward Saturn, obliterating a probe scanning the planet's gaseous atmosphere.

Dismissing her guards, the Queen sauntered into the chamber housing the Asgard neutralizing device. Suspended from the ceiling was the machine itself, its metal in stark contrast to the living tissue of the Hive. Activity ceased at her entrance, Wraith technicians anticipating her orders. "I trust all preparations are complete? Excellent, input them into the neutralizer. When we achieve orbit, assume position above Earth's North pole and start powering the beam."

"Certainly, my Queen," the lead Wraith scientist said, inclining his head. Blazing on the screen before him was a schematic showing how the attack would be executed. First, the neutralizer-bearing Hive ships would arrange themselves in a grid one thousand kilometers from Earth's surface while the rest of the armada protected them against any human counter strikes. Then, after allowing the devices to cycle to their highest setting, they would be activated, overlapping beams effectively engulfing the globe.

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
Road to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
November 22, 2008 6:29 p.m.**

"You'd think such a high-priority military facility would have tighter security," Vasquez said, eyeing the retractable fence shining in the car's high beams. Intense floodlights bathed the area, accentuating the curving CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX plaque. "Seriously, a single chain fence to deter intruders? Might as well paint a bull's-eye on the place. Hey, aren't we going to drive up to the front door?"

"Trust me, it's for the best," Sulivan replied, stepping into the crisp autumn night, JPL's director swearing behind him. Analyzing his card swipe, the barricade rattled aside. Holding Vasquez back, the President pointed to a surveillance camera panning toward them. One minute elapsed, then a portion of air shimmered, releasing a scent of ozone. Catching his companion's puzzled glance, Sulivan chuckled. "Force field, one of the many treasures buried underground. Would've vaporized you had you touched it."

"Lovely," Vasquez muttered, shuddering. _How in God's name did they acquire _force field_ technology?_ Speculating what other mysteries were in store for him, he followed the President into the tunnel drilled through the mountain, presenting his ID to a Marine guarding a steel door, who consulted someone on his radio. Nodding at the answer, he keyed a code that swung the heavy door open and waved them inside.

"Thank you," Sulivan said graciously, ushering the director down several of the complex's levels until they emerged in a room chock-full of machinery: computer monitors lodged in the ceiling's corners, bulky cabinets crammed with knobs. Covering the windows was a blast door reinforced with metal rods. Seven people-two women, five men-stood together, talking in low voices. The President cleared his throat to announce their arrival.

"Ah, Mr. President, Director Vasquez!" a man boomed, approaching good-humoredly. "Welcome to Stargate Command. I'm General Henry Landry, though everybody calls me Hank." Briefly making introductions, he fixed Vasquez with a calculating gaze. "Normally, no civilians are permitted this far, but given what's about to happen, it won't matter. Actually, your timing couldn't be better because we're going to try and raise Atlantis again. For some reason we can't establish a stable wormhole to the city." Gnawing his bottom lip, Landry turned to a semi-bald, spectacled man seated before a computer. "Mr. Harrison, please raise the blast shield and dial Pegasus."

_Pegasus? Atlantis? Stargate? _Knees suddenly weak, Vasquez collapsed in a swivel chair, watching the blast shield lift upward, spellbound by what was revealed. "It's...astonishing." Towering twenty feet was a gray circle connected to five diodes, cables snaking through holes in the walls, disappearing to a secret room. Soldiers carrying rifles ranged around the perimeter. White plumes of vapor wreathed the Stargate.

"Dialing Atlantis," Harrison said loudly, fingers flying over the keyboard. Klaxons wailed, warning personnel to vacate the gate's vicinity. Whirring deafeningly, the inner ring began to rotate clockwise, the chevrons locking on eight random symbols. Yet, instead of the expected mushrooming event horizon, a hollow thunk echoed and the Ancient device went silent.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Landry ranted, glaring at the blinking INSUFFICIENT POWER missive on Harrison's screen. "The ZPM Dr. McKay installed a week ago is working since we can erect the shield. Diagnostics come up clean every time! Just when we need Atlantis the most, the Stargate malfunctions." Inhaling deeply, the general looked around pleadingly. "Anyone got any suggestions? Richard Woolsey may be hardheaded, but I doubt he'd ignore us."

"Sir, it_ is _possible the problem's on their end," Colonel Samantha Carter said thoughtfully. Landry gave her an inquisitive stare. "You touched on it yourself, General. Our gate's fine, though we can't reach Pegasus, which I conclude means something happened to their ZPMs. Perhaps a severe storm disturbed Atlantis's power distribution so badly that it's taking them a long time to correct the problem."

"Could _they _be responsible?" Vala Mal Doran asked, indicating the approaching Wraith fleet, which would be in striking distance within a half-hour. "Not them personally, but the Wraith in general. It's no secret Atlantis and the SGC communicate to one another. What's to keep them from stealing the city's ZPMs that way Earth's clueless to the threat?"

"I prefer that scenario than the alternative," Landry muttered, slashing a hand across his neck. Noting Vasquez's baffled expression, he explained, counting on his fingers. "Okay, here's what we've gleaned about the Wraith so far. They grow their ships manually, are extremely telepathic, can live damn near _forever_, they regenerate their wounds, and they suck the lives out of their victims." Red strobe lights flashed suddenly as sirens blared with renewed intensity. Harrison, after studying the incoming IDC, made to push a button on his keyboard, but Carter stopped him. Landry shared the chief's puzzlement because she usually went by the book. "Colonel, what're you doing? You know the procedure: we can't verify the sender, they don't set foot on base."

"General, with all due respect, this code's in the old database," Carter retorted, tracing the green line. Typing a command, she opened a file containing an identical IDC. "It's Gaia, the Nox homeworld. Must've had second doubts on burying their Stargate." Adjusting the microphone, she addressed the Marines below. "Don't get trigger-happy, gentlemen, they won't hurt you."

The Stargate finished encoding the seven glyph address, its event horizon ballooning outward before settling into an aqua pool. A man four inches shorter than Vasquez stepped through, wearing a salmon-colored shirt over gray pants. His hair was gray with what seemed to be twigs sprouting from it. Scrutinizing the guns trained half-heartedly on him, the Nox inscribed a circle in the air. "Weapons of violence are not necessary here, for I come as a friend, not an enemy." Indignant shouts rose from the soldiers when they found their rifles missing, hands clutching nothing but empty air. Probing the control room, the alien sought Colonel Jack O'Niell between Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson. "O'Niell, on behalf of the Nox, I offer our assistance in your time of crisis."

"Earth thanks you, Anteaus," the colonel said humbly, jostling Carter to get the mike. "Daniel, why don't you show our guest on up?" Mutely rolling his eyes, the archeologist vacated the room. Hearing a stifled snort, O'Niell saw Vala smirking as Lieutenant Cameron Mitchell hastily stowed his weapon in a cabinet. "Relax, Mitch, he's totally harmless. I'd trust him with my life."

Vasquez accepted a glass of water, nodding when Sulivan asked if he was feeling fine. "Hard to believe twelve hours ago, I was directing an organization that took snapshots of space to document pulsars, supernova, what have you. Then, we get a picture that changes our perspective of the universe. Frankly, I'm _still _trying to digest everything." Sipping the cool water, the director of JPL watched Jackson return, Anteaus behind him. "On top of _that_, I'm in the same room with a man who can vanish objects like Houdini."

"Four of you I recognize, but five I do not," the Nox uttered, ancient gaze sweeping the group. Absorbing the names, Anteaus focused on a nearby computer. "Your planet is truly in peril, O'Niell. Calculations confirm the presence of more than ninety hundred Wraith ships, enough to devastate this galaxy. Opher, despite his great age and the vast distance, was able to learn some information by broaching their telepathic web. Unfortunately, the Wraith discovered him, seized control of his body, and mocked us. The encounter almost killed him. According to Opher-or, to be more precise, the Wraith that spoke through him-the enemy armada is split into nine divisions, each with fifteen vessels equipped with an Asgard neutralizing cannon which will be used to cripple the technology of their opponents."

"Charming, to be sure," Jackson said disgustedly. "Fire those and there goes all chances of survival. Any aircraft puttering in the atmosphere'll spiral to the ground, electronics on continents will crash, you name it." The archeologist's face brightened as a thought occurred to him. "Mr. President, would you mind going live in front of the world to prove the authenticity of that news message earlier? It appears Anubis's attack two months ago really perplexed the population because they aren't reacting to being enslaved and eaten. Maybe you'll make them see the light."

Sulivan shrugged consent, following Jackson to the conference room a level above them. Here one could observe the Stargate beyond a large pane of tempered glass. Perched on the rectangular table was what the President identified as the head of a MALP robot hooked to a laptop. "Whoa, wait a minute. You're going to let seven _billion _people see the gate?" Jackson remained silent and hit a button, causing the MALP to train its lens on him. Behind Sulivan, the others stood to the side. "My fellow human friends, I am addressing you from deep within the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in a highly classified military facility known as Stargate Command. Over my shoulder is the device itself, capable of transporting people light-years in an instant.

"However, that isn't what I wish to discuss. No doubt you either heard or saw the emergency bulletin and dubbed it a ridiculous ploy concocted by NASA. That is not the case, my friends, for in twenty minutes, the Wraith armada _will _be on our doorstep. I have evidence to verify the existence of forces we can't comprehend." Delving in his pocket, the President produced his cell phone and gestured to Anteaus. "He is a member of the Nox, a race who're skilled at vanishing objects, then recovering them. Anteaus, please illustrate for the viewers your powers on my phone."

Lifting his hand to comply, the Nox paused. "I have a better idea." Turning slightly, he pointed to the Stargate, which suddenly sprang to life, inner ring grinding harshly. One moment it was visible, the next-gone, leaving an eerie quiet in the air. Anteaus confronted the camera, dark eyes hard in his normally serene face. "Residents of Earth, the time to question your leader's honesty has passed. You must focus on your planet's survival, lest you admit defeat to those who yearn to rule over you." Flourishing his hand, the Nox uncovered the now-still gate.

"Good, hopefully that'll wake 'em up," O'Niell drawled as Jackson disconnected the MALP. He jumped when the Stargate activated once again, breathing a sigh of relief to realize it was only Anteaus. "Leavin' so soon? Well, it was a fun reunion while it lasted." Seeing Landry open his mouth, the colonel beat him to the punch. "Do ya think you could ask a few of our allies to lend us a hand? Battleships, fighters, anything to get an advantage." Nodding, the Nox departed, a feeling of insecurity in his wake. O'Niell ran a hand through his hair. "I hope to God the shield doesn't fail, because I've a hunch we'll be waiting awhile."

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
Albany, New York  
November 22, 2008 6:1 p.m.**

Anne Peters fumbled in the darkness, seeking the shrilling telephone. Finally clasping it, she sat up and switched on the lamp, blinking blearily. "Hello?...Jason, can't a woman sleep?...News? Oh, you mean that nonsense about the invasion of Earth?...Come on, NASA's just trying to cover its ass-All right, _all right_! I'll watch the damn news." Ending the conversation, she got out of bed, wrapping herself in a robe.

Rachel, her twelve-year-old daughter, materialized in the doorway, green eyes haunted. "Mom, you won't_ believe_ what's on TV." Hurrying along the hall, Anne stumbling behind her, they entered the living room. Playing on the television screen was the President's speech from Cheyenne Mountain which was immediately followed by a 3D model of Earth. Fifteen blemishes encircled the sphere: five for each pole, five at equal distances around the equator. Lowering the TV's volume, Rachel eyed her mother apprehensively. "Deja vu, isn't it? 'Cept we didn't have a lot of warning this time."

"Now, honey, let's not jump to conclusions," Anne chided, though the evidence was irrefrutable. Her skepticism had evaporated seeing the Stargate disappear and reform. "The last batch of wannabee conquerers scurried away with their tails between their legs. Don't you have homework to finish, young lady? Snap to it, or there'll be _no_ party tonight." Rachel pouted, but her mother remained firm. Yielding, she stomped to her room while Anne went into the kitchen and brewed coffee.

Fragrant liquid filled half the cup when a white glare flooded the room, brutally searing the woman's retinas. Cursing vehemently, she knuckled her eyes, hearing her daughter yelling. Vision gradually clearing, Anne noticed that the house was pitch-black, lit solely by the full moon._ What on God's green earth was_ that? Kindling a candle, she warned Rachel to stay inside and opened the front door, gratified to find flames dancing on the street. A brisk wind whispered through the trees.

Several people asked what was happening, but before an answer could be proposed, someone shouted, pointing. All gazes peered eastward where a dozen moon-dappled vessels flew parallel to the road. Dispersing in panic, figures fled into their homes, candles guttering. Engaging silver beams, the craft placed clusters of aliens at regular intervals, then arced out of sight. Most of them advanced on the vulnerable buildings, yet a solitary creature scanned the area until he met Anne's eyes. Growling, the Wraith stalked forward, carrying a weapon.

Whirling, the woman slammed and locked the door, gasping. Rummaging in a drawer, she grabbed the pistol her ex-husband had given her. In its chamber were eight rounds. The bolted door shook as something heavy crashed against it. Anne laughed hysterically, motioning for Rachel to get in the closet. "Jeez, can't you break down a door? Not so tough now, are ya?" Wood cracked hideously, catapulting debris across the living room. Standing in the gaping threshold was the Wraith, his disheveled white hair haloing a glowering face.

"Consider yourself fortunate that my commander's orders forbid us from feeding on the humans we capture," the alien snarled, stepping into the room. He looked at the wavering revolver in Anne's hands with disdain. "It is futile to resist, woman. No man-made apparatus can mortally injure us, for Wraith physiology instantly heals our wounds." Because of the confined walls, the gun's roar was ear-shattering. Staggering, the Wraith clutched his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. Emboldened, Anne continued emptying the weapon point-blank, tension partially alleviated when her adversary fell, black blood staining the carpet.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" she bellowed, voice trembling. Dropping the pistol, she glimpsed the closet door moving and shook her head, upon which it clicked shut once more. Body wracked by shivers, Anne warily inched to the Wraith's side, heart faltering. Ragged holes were apparent, yet_ she could not see any wounds_. Terror paralyzed her as the alien's words echoed in her mind. Whimpering, the woman watched him prop himself onto his arms, golden stare livid. Swiftly lashing out a clawed hand, the Wraith pulled Anne to the floor and straddled her, fist pounding her sternum. Flecks of ebony crowding the edges of her sight, she attempted to draw breath, but her lungs refused to function. Mercilessly, her captor kept hammering her chest, stopping after she had lost consciousness.

Heedless of her mother's warning to stay concealed, Rachel bolted from the closet and into the adjacent kitchen, snatching a serrated butcher knife. Waggling it in front of her, she concentrated on keeping the oncoming Wraith at bay. "Leave me alone! Get away!" Snarling angrily, the alien swiped the air, almost gouging her cheek. Jerking the knife, Rachel carved an inch-long furrow in his arm, splattering blood on the tile floor. Bellowing, the Wraith slammed her against the refrigerator, his right hand raised. The four-hour-old transmission still fresh in her mind, the girl fought to free herself. "No, don't! _Please_!"

"What are you doing? Our instructions are to gather the humans, not engage in trivial affairs!"

"My apologies, superior," the Wraith said grudgingly, joining his comrade in the doorway. Knife pressed to her breast, Rachel's emerald gaze leapt from one to the other, chances of running nonexistent. "I have learned that this species is very stubborn. _Too_ stubborn, it seems, for them to accept their demise." A red light began flashing on the alien's wrist. "We must go to the rendezvous site, for the Darts are returning."

Silently agreeing, the second Wraith produced a weapon and fired, rendering Rachel unconscious. Effortlessly, he gripped her ankles and dragged her outside, his companion carrying Anne. Lining the darkened road were the other members of the landing parties, their victims cowering next to them. A handful of stars dipped toward the ground, resolving into Darts that scooped the groups with their culling beams to bring back to the Hive ships in orbit.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**

**Chapter Two**

**Lead Hive ship in the Pegasus Galaxy  
November 22, 2008 7:21 p.m.**

Tendrils of twining fog slipped into the holding cell, covering the organic floor. Five individuals occupied the cramped space: Dr. Jennifer Keller, Dr. McKay, Mr. Woolsey, and two terrified technicians. Every so often, a piercing scream echoed before dying to a harsh choking, which made the pair of young men flinch and swallow hard.

"Rodney, so help me God, if you continue pacing, I'll break your legs myself. Now, sit _down_, damn it!" Woolsey's irritated voice caused McKay to freeze, a chagrined expression on his face. Sheepishly, the Canadian scientist dropped to the deck, fiddling with his shirt. "That's better, thank you. The first—and most important question—is how the Wraith were able to manufacture so many ships without us knowing. Any suggestions?"

McKay tentatively raised his hand, almost like he expected Atlantis's expedition leader to keep his threat. When all gazes met his, he began his reasoning. "After we defeated most of the original Wraith fleet, our allies thought they were safe and ceased sending scouts to do sensor sweeps of their sectors. Of course, by doing this, they might have doomed their civilizations." Interpreting Woolsey's meaningful stare, McKay immediately got back on track. "It doesn't help that our own sensors can scan four pathetic light-years beyond M35-117's surface. Without them, we couldn't possibly have detected the thousands of vessels trekking through space."

"Quiet, both of you!" Keller hissed, dark eyes fixed on the wall outside the cell. "Someone's coming." Hearing her words, the two technicians simultaneously released yelps, compelling the doctor to shoot daggers to silence them. Moments later, three weapon-bearing Wraith—one scientist and two drones—hove into view, the unmasked alien's fangs bared. Gulping, Keller stood to confront them. "I—I demand to speak with your commander this instant."

"Do not test me, human," the Wraith scientist snarled, glaring dangerously. "My commander has bid me to take you and Dr. McKay for the procedure." Nodding slightly, he mentally opened the cell's ribbed door, allowing the drones to enter and herd Keller and McKay across the threshold. Pivoting, the five of them marched down the corridor single-file. Soon they came to a door which slid aside as they neared. Dozens of Wraith bustled inside, some stooped at consoles while others conversed in hushed tones.

McKay groaned as he noticed the type of chamber he was being ushered into. _Oh, no! This is where the tracking devices Ronon told us about are inserted! _Almost as if in response to his thought, one of the drones grabbed him and hauled him to a surgical table surrounded by instruments. "Let me go, you monster! You can't force me to do this!" Roughly thrown on the table, Atlantis's chief scientist cringed when a Wraith approached, feeding hand poised above his chest. "Can't we just talk this over like rational people?" Slowly, the clawed appendage sunk downward until it grazed McKay's sweat-stained shirt. "Okay, you win! Just get it over with!"

"Excellent choice, Rodney," the Wraith purred, lifting his hand. Before the Canadian knew what was happening, he was turned on his stomach, cold steel encountering his skin. Choosing a drill, the alien scientist activated it and positioned the whirring blade against his victim's back. Fabric tore as a deep gouge was cut into the human's flesh, spraying crimson blood. Howling, McKay tried to wriggle away, but the Wraith used his greater weight to pin him to the table. After the incision was made, he retrieved the transmitter and inserted it under the scientist's skin, embedding it into the bone. Nerves raw, McKay lost consciousness, unaware of the alien cauterizing the wound closed….

"Rodney! Hey, Rodney, wake up!"

Groggily sitting up, McKay winced at the pain in his back, memory fuzzy. Upon seeing the scarlet stains on Keller's clothes, all forgotten events flashed in his mind. Suddenly alert, he scrambled upright, feeling his flesh stretching in protest. Rationality fleeing him, Atlantis's chief scientist hurled himself at the webbed cell door, hands wrapped around the razor-sharp material. "I—You're out there, I can sense you! Show yourself, coward!" Woolsey forcibly pulled him from the door, cursing McKay's sliced palms. Tearing his shirt off, the expedition leader wrapped the trembling man's hands tightly.

"Here I am, Dr. McKay." Lithely gliding out of the shadows, the Wraith who had done the procedure glowered at the human scientist, golden eyes pitiless. "Congratulations, you and Dr. Keller—along with fifty others—were selected to become Runners. Now it is your duty to protect your population from the Trackers." Inching closer, the alien lowered its voice to a growl. "You and your _friends_"—here his dead gaze raked the others—"are mine." Backing away, he swiftly was lost in the darkened passage.

"We're fucked," McKay said in a monotone. Tears ran down his face, dripping onto the floor. "I've gotten you guys into a situation we can't win. What's worse is that without us, we aren't able to contact the members of our alliance for help in the Milky Way." He met the stares of his companions. "Sorry, troops, we've lost the fight."

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
Stargate Command,** **Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
November 22, 2008 8:43 p.m. **

"All right, it's time to tally what we have as far as defenses," General Landry said to those present in the conference room. Even with the blaring klaxons, the strident buzzing of innumerous Wraith Darts could be heard. Gathered around the oaken table were Nox, Tokra, a holographic image of an Asgard, and other various aliens from the Milky Way Galaxy. Flourishing a hand, the general indicated them all one by one. "So far we've got ten Nox battle ships, fifteen Asgard vessels, and over two dozen of the Tokra's Ha'tak motherships stolen from the Goa'uld. Nearly sixty craft against a Wraith armada of _ten thousand _vessels."

"Gaia would gladly have loaned you more ships, but we cannot construct fifty in little more than a day," Anteaus volunteered, casting Dr. Jackson a glance. Embarrassed to have had his mind read, the archaeologist refused to look at the Nox. "Granted there are less than a hundred ships to stave off the enemy, we have the advantage." Anteaus gestured toward the projected Asgard. "Joined here are two of the universe's oldest and most intelligent races. Together we will drive the Wraith to the depths of the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Wow, Anteaus," Colonel O'Niell muttered. "I _never,_ in my entire life, would have thought that you would want to be rude to another race. Certainly one that has the ability to live forever if not shoot in the heart." He started to clap, making everyone regard him curiously. "Uh, I can't help if some of my traits got rubbed off on him. Besides, he's old enough to make his own decisions, for Christ's sake."

Landry started to warn O'Niell, but instead witnessed Anteaus undergo a transformation. In a split-second, the peaceful light in the Nox's eyes changed to pure hate. Whirling quickly, he targeted Lya, spitting ferally at the others to keep them away. "You are wasting time trying to stop us, fools. Nothing you assemble can withstand our onslaught. Surrender and you shall live longer than if you resist."

"They're suppressing his mind," Colonel Carter mused, scalp prickling. Jackson threw her a startled look. "Sounds crazy, yet I think they found a way to penetrate the shield using their telepathy. How else would they—" Breaking off, she cried out as Anteaus tackled Lya to the ground, hands laced around her thin neck. Gasping frantically, the younger Nox struggled to heave her uncle off her. Carter and Teal'c wrestled him upright, surprised at his wiry strength. Panting, the colonel spoke hoarsely. "Anteaus, stop this! Fight being controlled by an unseen enemy! It'll ruin you and your family!"

"Uncle, please listen to her!" Lya urged, rubbing her sore throat. "This makes you no better than the Wraith. Our people do not scour the universe, searching for races to crush." Her uncle unexpectedly bellowed, going limp, breathing shallow. After a moment, the older Nox raised his head, gaze once again clear. Shuddering, Anteaus avoided the stares directed toward him, uncomfortable.

"Right, now that that's been taken care of, maybe we can get down to business," Landry offered gently. "Lya, Anteaus, perhaps it would be in your best interest if the two of you erected some sort of barriers to shield your minds." Nodding, the aliens masked their features. "According to our estimates, the second wave of vessels should take place in about four hours. Satellite pictures show that there are still _eight_ small fleets that have yet to be launched. However, the destinations of those armadas haven't been discovered, though it's safe to say a few are bound for Earth."

"General, if I may," Jackson said, continuing when the SGC's director waved. "Why would the Wraith have a task force large enough to not only take over the planet, but destroy it as well? It makes absolutely no sense." Exhaling deeply, the archaeologist removed his glasses and knuckled his eyes. There was no indication of what was going to happen next.

With a roar, Anteaus leapt at Jackson, knocking the larger man over. "Stupid human, we do not need those ships to take your world, but to conquer the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy. In less than two days' time, the races in this region will be property of the Wraith." Making a claw out of his hand, the Nox raked sharp nails along the archaeologist's face, blood seeping into the slashes. Desperate to save her human friend, Lya leapt forward, hands clutching his head. Bellowing, her uncle tried to shake her off, but she refused to let go. "Foolish girl, release me and I will not tear you limb from limb!"

"Get outta the way, Lya!" O'Niell yelled, bringing his Jaffa stunner to bear. Hastily dodging Anteaus's powerful swipe, the young Nox scampered to the side as the colonel opened fire on her uncle, dropping him heavily onto the floor. Breathing loudly, O'Niell holstered his weapon, slumping into a nearby chair. "I guess there's a queen or two in orbit right now. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Oh, wait, yes it can. All we need is to have one more Wraith armada barrel down on us and we're toast. Hell, a few more blasts from the neutralizer thingamabob, then here come the Dark Ages again."

"I think we should just stay here for the time being," Landry said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "The shield is still holding its own, at least. Only time will tell what happens to us."

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
Walmart, Dunkirk, New York  
November 22, 2008 10:04 p.m.**

"All the doors and windows are locked," Jerry said to his manager, Terrance. Buzzing sounded continuously while Darts passed overhead, scanning for bio-signs. Suddenly a flash bathed the store, resolving into a trio of Wraith that smashed the front windows to gain access. Ducking beneath the counter, both men listened to the howls of trapped people who were dying around them.

"Jesus, man!" Terrance hissed, shivering uncontrolably. Openeing his mouth to console his friend, Jerry was yanked to his feet by a drone, face contorted in pain, his life flowing into the alien's body. Casting aside the useless corpse, the masked creature bent to grab Terrance next when a deep voice stopped him.

"Leave him to me."

The voice's owner stepped forward, peering at the huddling human coldly. Hauling Terrance upright, the Wraith growled. Revealing teeth resembling those of a cat with canines an inch long, he sank them into the soft flesh and drank the blood that gushed in his mouth. Once he drained the body of essence, the creature beckoned the others to join him and together they exited the store, leaving a path of death behind them.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.**

**Chapter Three**

**Lead Hive ship in the Pegasus Galaxy  
November 23, 2008 1:43 a.m.**

A subtle shudder running through the Hive ship jolted McKay awake, distantly aware that the others were already up. Stretching to relieve stiffness along his body, he stood, coughing slightly. Instantly, a pair of Wraith drones was in view, stunners poised to fire. "Geez, haven't you people ever heard of a dry throat? Occurs when someone hasn't had any water for an extended period of time." The cell door suddenly snapped open, causing Atlantis's chief scientist to stiffle a yelp. Backing away, he and the others watched the now-familiar Wraith scientist enter, arms crossed.

"I take it we've dropped from hyperspace?" Woolsey demanded, swallowing hard when the alien forced him into a corner, dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Forget I said anything. Won't happen again." Exhaling the moment he felt safe once more, the expedition leader shook himself to calm his nerves.

"Come with us," the unmasked Wraith ordered, hovering to one side of the corridor while the five humans were marched out of the cell. Purposely walking next to McKay, he sensed an increase of fear. Remaining silent, he led them to a large chamber where a quarter of Atlantis's population milled. Dominating the northern wall was a window which showed a blue planet that grew steadily closer. Holding up a hand, the Wraith brought the group to a halt, striding to the front of the humans, his voice echoing. "We are about to enter this planet's atmosphere and will land on its surface in twenty minutes. You shall be allowed to communicate amongst yourselves, but at the end of twenty minutes, you are going to be ushered from the Hive, on your own against our Trackers."

"Know what I'm reminded of right now?" McKay remarked, rubbing his forehead, waving Zelenka over to join them. "The Nightwish song Colonel Caldwell had me listen to last week. I think it's called 'Planet Hell.' Just seems fitting right now. Oh, yeah, and 'End of All Hope.'" Looking out the window, the Canadian ground his teeth as the planet continued to swell in size until it filled the glass. Unconsciously reaching to touch his neck where the tracking device was, a sharp hiss made him lower his hand, glaring at the cocky Wraith scientist a few feet from him.

"Easy, Rodney," Zelenka muttered, under the impression that the alien had already selected his friend to be his target. "Wonder why it take twenty minutes to land a Hive ship?" McKay gave him such a scowl that the Czech almost smiled. "Ah, of course, they have to maintain a slow speed to avoid tearing the ships apart." Noticing Todd watching them, Zelenka motioned to him. "Guess they got you as well, huh? If my calculations are correct, then eight people have to team with a Runner, or create larger groups. So, all of us could join together, including Teyla, wherever she is."

"Over there," Todd said, pointing to a cluster of technicians. Aware of the Wraith commander's gaze, the Athosian bid her farewell and joined them. Powerful tremors shook the Hive ship, signaling the two dozen armed drones lining the walls to advance. Hidden hatches slid open to reveal trees, a heavy rain in progress. "The time has come to fight for our survival."

"Yeah, though all bets are off if you get hungry enough," McKay grunted, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Woolsey. "What? Uh, he's a Wraith, and they naturally feed when they're famished. Rule of nature." Shuffling forward, the small group exited the massive alien vessel, listening to other teams pushed through the vegetation. Loud alarms began blaring, startling them, Atlantis's chief scientist gasping. "Countdown to when they release the Trackers has activated. Don't know about you guys, but I'm hauling ass outta here." Just as McKay went to turn, the sirens ceased, leaving only the pounding of the rain.

"Breathe, Rodney, breathe," Woolsey said tensely, aware of the hatches sliding aside to allow dozens of unmasked Trackers to spill onto the grass. One, the Wraith who always tormented McKay, angled in their direction along with five others. "RUN!" Lunging into the shrubs, Atlantis's expedition leader skidded to a halt when a shrill scream rent the air. Frantically looking behind him, he inwardly cringed, the rest of the group huddling close to him. "Hang on, Dr. McKay!"

"G-get the hell away f-from me!" the Canadian howled, trying to shrink into the tree he was against as the half-dozen aliens surrounded him. His hands were viciously grabbed and held behind him while the lead Wraith moved his right hand to his chest, letting it linger for a moment. As he brought it back in preparation to feed, Todd erupted out of the trees, throwing himself at the Trackers, claws tearing ruthlessly. Despite their efforts to subdue him, he managed to suck the life from two, killing the rest by brutally snapping their necks. Bolting to Woolsey's side, McKay caught his breath, struggling to calm his heart. "T-thanks, Todd, I owe you one."

"I shall keep that in mind, Dr. McKay," the Wraith commander replied, gesturing for them to continue forward. "We must put distance between us and the Hive. Luckily, I have been to this planet recently, so I know where to go."

Zelenka coaxed McKay to follow the retreating group, movement drawing his attention. Glancing to his right, the Czech suddenly gagged, dragging his friend along, unable to blot what he had just seen out of his mind. "Folks, I think I found another reason we want to run. _Somehow _, the Wraith have created hybrids that literally bite their victims on the neck and drink the blood."

"All the more reason to get the hell out of Dodge," Atlantis's chief scientist remarked, dashing ahead of them, Todd behind him, directing them to a cave in the rocky hill in front of them.

**Milky Way Galaxy  
Kuiper Belt  
November 23, 2008 2:05 a.m.**

Sublight engines pulsating, the next wave of Wraith vessels broke formation of the larger mass and plowed back through the Kuiper Belt, lumbering toward a small planet seventy light-years from the rest of the ships.

Gaia, the Nox homeworld and one of Earth's closest allies, was next on the Wraith's conquering list of planets in the Milky Way Galaxy.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, things are rough at home. I have to break this chapter up because it's too long. Chapter 4 will actually be a continuation of Chapter 3.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**

**Chapter Four**

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy****  
Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex****  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
November 23, 2008 2:26a.m.**

"Off-world activation," Harrison sang out tonelessly, adjusting his glasses while the familiar blue pool formed in the Stargate. "General, it's Anteaus, and he's brought a few of his friends with him." Soon, the gate room was flooded by Nox who huddled close together, muttering.

"Lovely, just what we need right now," Landry huffed, marching down to the control room, estimating that there were over two hundred aliens on his base. Taking the microphone, the general spoke as calmly as he could. "Anteaus, would you please get up here? We've got to talk." Pushing through the throng, Anteaus made his way to them, eyeing SG-1 passively. Clearing his throat, Landry relieved his frustration in a low voice which set red flags waving in the team's minds. "Do you really think I'm going to let you bring your people in this complex without any notification? Send them back to Gaia, and that's an _order._"

Narrowing his dark eyes, Anteaus raised his hand threateningly, putting those present on edge, President Sulivan entering to find himself between them. Reasoning that he was about to be attacked, he dove under Harrison's station. Paying the man no heed, the Nox focused on Landry. "I advise you to reconsider or I'll lower the shield protecting this structure. The Nox are generally a peaceful race, but when our survival is in question, we tend to be more..._demanding._"

"Wait, your population is in jeopardy?" Carter asked, motioning Vala to help Sulivan to his feet. Happening to glance at the monitor showing camera angles of outside, she gasped. "Pardon me, Anteaus. Uh, General, a Wraith Hive ship is landing about two miles north of us." All the computers in the control room suddenly went off, as did every light in the complex, plunging them all into darkness. Locating flashlights, Carter handed them to anyone nearby. "Guess they're beginning to destroy power plants, meaning our generators won't be able to maintain the shield. Remember, the energy given off by the Stargate is fed to the ZPM for it to create the barrier, so with the device shut down, there's no way to protect us."

"I may be able to remedy that," Anteaus said, addressing the other Nox milling in the gate room, illuminated by the strobing lights in the ceiling that were kept on by the generators. "My friends, this structure is exposed to the enemy. Lend them your strength to cloak the complex so no harm befalls them, or us." Lifting his hands, the Nox closed his eyes, the other aliens mimicking him. Yelling abruptly, he collapsed to all fours, body convulsing. Head thrown back, Anteaus roared like an animal, rounding on Sulivan, who visibly paled despite the lack of light.

"Crap, not again!" O'Niell growled, he and T'ealc advancing to subdue the mind-controlled Nox, halting when blood began running from his mouth. Petrified screams rent the air, dazzling beams washing over the gate room. Once he was able to see again, the colonel froze, staring at the two dozen unmasked Wraith around the Stargate, clustering the Nox in groups. Whirling, O'Niell tackled Anteaus to the floor, successfully breaking the link. Inhaling sharply, the Nox shoved the colonel off him, staggering upright.

"Hate to state the obvious, but we're doomed, folks," Vala drawled, watching five Wraith head in their direction. More blue glowed behind them, eliciting a whimper from Sulivan when he found himself face-to-face with a particularly muscular alien scientist, crashing into a cabinet as his legs gave out beneath him. "Yep, time to kiss our asses goodbye."

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
****Boulevard Mall, Tonawanda, New York  
November 23, 2008 4:45 a.m.**

"It's been confirmed," a man shouted to those in the mall's food court. Jagged shards of glass littered the floor from when the Wraith had entered and killed one-quarter of the shoppers trapped in the building. "All the power is offline, though that's not our _only _problem." Gesturing over his shoulder, the man indicated the scene beyond the broken windows.

Engines screaming, a Wraith Hive ship was lowering toward the ground, its massive shadow cloaking the Home Depot plaza a half-mile away. Landing with a jolt that quaked the surface, it effortlessly crushed the buildings unfortunate enough to be under it. Dust rose in the air to be wafted on the gentle wind, settling to reveal large groups of aliens spreading out in all directions.

"We're all going to be murdered!" a young woman screeched, clutching her crying children. Her words sparked a hysteric dash for the doors, more than half the people spilling onto the pavement, including the frightened mother. Noticing a pair of Wraith angling towards them, she urged her kids to run faster, yelling as something heavy struck her. Feeling rough hands flip her on her back, the woman braced for the alien to feed, but this Wraith was not hungry.

Reaching his hand above his head, he slashed viciously, opening five deep furrows. Picking up his prey's arm, the Wraith methodically broke it in three places, relishing the agonized howls. "I wonder which is more painful: being tortured or fed upon?" Withdrawing a serrated dagger, the alien laid it on the woman's neck, slitted eyes full of malice. Swiftly pulling it across the fragile flesh, he slit her throat, studying her paralyzed children with his slitted gaze. "Either of you want to be next?"

Cowering, they could only cling to each other as the Wraith advanced, the bellows of the dying ringing in their ears.

**Unknown planet, Pegasus Galaxy  
November 23, 2008 8:35 a.m.**

McKay slowly drifted awake, the muscles in his body on fire. Summoning the strength to sit up, the Canadian nearly toppled on his side, catching himself. "God, I fell awful, like I've been sparing with Ronon for too long." Jumping clean out of his skin, he breathed a sigh of relief realizing the glowing eyes belonged to Todd. "Could you maybe give some warning before you pop out of nowhere?"

"My apologies, Rodney," the Wraith commander said, crouching beside him to speak to Woolsey. "During the night, I failed to sense any approaching Wraith, leading me to believe that they are too busy with the rest of your expedition. Under such circumstances, I think it would be best if we moved out." Once the expedition leader had nodded, Todd stood, hauling McKay up with him and taking him aside. "It is happening already, far sooner than I expected." Baffled, Atlantis's chief scientist cocked his head. "Think, Doctor, think of what you said before we were driven off the Hive."

Visage going suddenly pale, McKay gave a low groan as it sank in. "You're getting hungry, aren't you? Why does it automatically have to be _me_?" Panicking, the Canadian leaned against the cave wall, fighting to still his heart. "Can't weasel my way out of this, can I?" A growl answered him. "Fine, just get it over with." Shutting his eyes, McKay heard Todd walk closer, praying it would be over soon. Long talons sank into his shirt, pressing him to the stone-then the true pain shoot through McKay's body, forcing a yelp from his throat.

Zelenka whirled to see his colleague in the clutches of Todd, face twisted in discomfort. Preparing to help McKay, he was shocked when Woolsey held him back, shaking his head. Trusting the expedition leader, the Czech waited until the Wraith had released the other scientist, then ran to him. Locating a steady pulse, he slapped McKay gently, his eyes fluttered open. "Rodney, are you alright?"

"Just freaking wonderful," the Canadian muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Now I feel like I've been hit by five trucks, one after the other." Aware that Todd was snarling, both men looked at him, soon seeing what was upsetting him. McKay cursed, allowing Zelenka to pull him to his feet, still swaying. "Crap, can't we get a break around here?"

Hissing, ten Wraith Trackers stalked into the cave, more than one of them with their eyes on McKay.

**A/N: There, done. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis**

**Chapter Five**

**Gaia, beyond the Milky Way Galaxy  
November 23, 2008 12:24 p.m.**

"Move quickly, those Wraith vessels are entering the solar system," the Nox ship builder told his workers, motioning for them to dispatch the five fleets of twenty battle cruisers, each led by a war ship. Vibrations rattled the floor as the one hundred craft left the docking bays, powering toward the depths of space. However, before they had a chance to escape the planet's atmosphere, blue energy spheres began raining on them, destroying the fleets. Fear evident on his features, the ship builder sounded the alarm, bellowing. "Lock down the station!"

"It's too late!" a young Nox cried, covering his ears to dull the sound of Darts swarming overhead. Scanning a nearby monitor, he blinked in puzzlement. "Wait, the alien ships are going back into the atmosp-Gaia help us all." Pressing a button, he lifted the window shield to confirm what he had saw onscreen. "One of their larger vessels is heading for us. Estimated time of impact, two minutes."

Unable to form words, the ship builder nodded mutely, walking to the window, which was quivering from the Hive ship's massive engines. Yet, even as it collapsed the top of the station, the alien vessel halted, gray underside visible. Tense moments passed, then a hatch opened and what seemed to be a thousand Wraith dropped onto the crisscrossing catwalks, cornering any Nox in their way.

"_You may begin to feed._"

Roaring in unison, the frightening aliens pounced on their prey, echoes of wails ricocheting off the station's metal walls.

**Unknown planet, Pegasus Galaxy  
November 23, 2008 1:09 p.m.**

"No!" McKay yelled, glaring at the Wraith blocking the exit, blood pounding so loudly in his ears that it seemed his voice was muffled. "I will not go with you to Atlantis just to help you fly it to Earth. So get the idea out of your thick skull!" Failing to react in time, the Canadian was grabbed by two Trackers who brought him to their leader. "D-did I say I wouldn't accompany you? That was just my terror talking, I'm in a much better-"

"_Quiet,_" the Wraith hissed, inching closer until they were nearly touching. Bringing his arm behind his head, he rammed it onto McKay's chest, energy flowing through him. Once he had taken his fill, the alien unlatched his hand, gesturing for Atlantis's chief scientist to be carried outside, gaze falling on Zelenka, noting how pale the man went under the scrutiny. "We will bring him as well."

Every fiber in his body coiled, Woolsey watched his two brightest scientists hauled from the cave where a Dart swooped down to collect them. After they were gone, he exploded, startling everyone. Cursing vehemently, the expedition leader threw stones blindly to the point where Todd had to restrain him so nobody would get hurt. Gaze returning to normal, Woolsey slumped against the Wraith commander, limbs trembling. "Let's move out before more Trackers show up."

"Agreed," Todd said, releasing the expedition leader as peals of thunder shook the ground. Taking the lead, he stepped into the open, rain matting his white hair. Hearing shrubs rustle, the alien spun, relaxing when Colonel Sheppard stumbled out of the forest, panting. "Sheppard, it is good to see you are still alive."

"John!" Teyla laughed heartily, racing to embrace him. "We-I-thought you were dead since you didn't join us at the Hive." Her stare became saddened, tears mixing with the rain. "Rodney and Radek, they have been captured by the Wraith to bring Atlantis to Earth, hoping to possibly thwart any chance of your planet gaining the advantage." The Athosian's friend remained silent, his frame tightening. "Colonel, what's wrong?"

"Blood everywhere," Sheppard muttered in a monotone, beginning to shake uncontrollably, brown eyes distant. "Lorne, throat torn out, a Wraith consuming his blood, the rest of his group meeting the same..." Sentence trailing off, the colonel convulsed violently when Todd place a hand on his shoulder, snapping back to reality. "Frigging hell, I need a damn vacation. Hang on, I've got a crazy idea! On my dash through the woods, I remember passing a grounded Hive ship, and from what I could tell it's been here for decades."

"Yes," breathed Todd, catching on to what the colonel was saying. "Planets such as this usually have a dozen vessels on them, due to some flaws in their designs. If we round up the rest of Atlantis's population, we could inject small amounts of Wraith DNA in select members so they would be able to control the craft. And now that my superiors have created hybrids that survive on human blood, we do not have much time."

"What're we waiting for?" Sheppard barked, squaring his shoulders boldly. "Money to grow on trees? Come on, time's short for all of us." Running into the thick vegetation, he angled toward where he had seen the Hive ship, certain others would have used it as shelter.

**Earth, Milky Way Galaxy****  
Nuclear Missile Base****  
Parshall, North Dakota  
November 23, 2008 3:12 p.m.**

"Targets acquired," came the static voice over the handheld transceiver, alerting General Frank Johnson that the nuclear missiles were about to be fired. Performing yet another scan to make sure no was in danger, he gave the order to launch. Rumbling, the tops of the underground silos burst apart as the weapons rocketed into the hazy sky, on course for the Wraith vessels above Earth's atmosphere. However, just as they went to escape the planet's gravity, the thin clouds lit with the equivalent of two suns, flaming debris dropping to the soil.

"Get to safety, the lot of you!" Johnson screamed to the ten military personnel outside with him. Vibrations suddenly traveled up the general's spine, causing him to lose his footing. Landing on his back, his mouth gaped open upon seeing an alien Hive ship flanked by two Cruisers bear down on the base, most of which was hidden beneath them. Forcing himself upright, Johnson ran to his truck, gunned the engine, and spun the tires in his hurry to clear the rapidly descending craft. Shifting, he drove seven miles away, not aware that a _second_ Hive was slowly drifting in his direction until its shadow covered him. Heart quailing, the general fell from his truck, arms shielding his face, a slight pressure on his body when the vessel crushed him, depressing the ground ten feet while the other craft leveled the nuclear base.

**A/N: I got the location of the nuclear base from Google.**


End file.
